


the closest star

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, that's like the entire plot tbh, tyler wearing the xfiles shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Note to self: check that your one night stand isn't borrowing your favourite shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'fake you out' by twenty one pilots. it doesn't have much relevance to the actual fic.
> 
> find me on tumblr at stray-dog-sick if you wanna.

“Where’s my shirt?”

Josh is awoken by an unexpected hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see another teen leaning over him, looking panicked.

“I can’t find my shirt, can I borrow one of yours?”

“Yeah, sure,” Josh mutters, trying to remember why there’s a stranger in his bedroom. The guy looks vaguely familiar; they probably had a class together freshman year or something.

Josh tries to sit up and glances over at the alarm clock, which reads _Monday 07:42._ Well, no wonder the other guy is stressed out.

Josh climbs out of bed, starting to panic himself. Memories of the previous night begin to come back - playing a show; taking a cute boy home from the show; doing some rather sinful things with said boy. He’s so screwed if his parents walk in right now.

“Thanks so much,” the teen replies, and this time Josh can put a name to the face (and voice). Tyler Joseph. The most popular guy in school.

Josh pinches himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming. He’s not. No, Josh genuinely managed to sleep with the guy he’s had a crush on for _years._ He must’ve been so drunk on adrenaline last night to not realise that one.

He searches through the junk on his floor for his _X-Files_ shirt, but it’s nowhere to be found. Tyler must’ve borrowed it.

“Hey, man-” he starts, but the thief ( _borrower_ ) is already gone.

\---

Josh manages to arrive at school just before the late bell. He hasn’t had anything to eat, and he’s sure that his outfit clashes with his dyed hair, but he still made it to school. Somehow.

“Hey man, how was the show?”

Josh looks up to see his best friend Brendon staring at him from the next desk. “It was good. I think.”

“You think?” Brendon questions, raising an eyebrow. “What, did they criticise your drumming? Are you hungover? Did you, Joshua William Dun, actually get drunk for once?”

Josh rolls his eyes. “No, I just had a one night stand afterwards, with someone else in the school.”

“Then why do you look so glum? Sex is great!” Brendon exclaims. “Wait, was the guy drunk? Was he a freshman? Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t have sex with a freshman.”

“I didn’t sleep with a freshman, and he wasn’t drunk,” Josh reassures his friend. “But, look, you can’t tell anyone this, okay?” He waits until Brendon nods and leans closer. “It was Tyler Joseph.”

Brendon leans back. “Dude.”

“Yeah,” Josh nods. “And it gets worse. I said he could borrow a shirt, and he took the _X-Files_ shirt.”

Brendon winces. “Oh dude, you love that shirt. I bet he looks good in it, though.”

“Tyler looks good in everything,” Josh sighs. “He looks really good naked too.”

“Yeah man, that’s too much info. Let’s focus on getting that shirt back.”

\---

Josh doesn’t see Tyler until towards the end of lunch since his free period meant he could go off site to buy lunch today. He stands a few feet away from the jock table, Brendon just behind him.

“What’s the worst that can happen? Just ask for it back. If you need me, I’ll be with Dallon!” Brendon whispers, before walking off to sit at their usual table. Yeah, his best friend wasn’t one for moral support.

Josh takes a deep breath, before walking over. He scans the table quickly and sees Pete sat with a few other soccer players. Well, at least he has a friend nearby if this does end badly.

“Hey, Tyler?” He asks hesitantly, fidgeting as everyone turns to look at him. “Could I get that shirt back as soon as possible, please? It’s, um, it’s my favourite.”

Most of the kids at the table start to laugh, but Tyler nods. “Of course, man. I think I have a spare in my locker.”

“Why are you wearing that emo’s shirt, Ty?” Josh doesn’t recognise the guy who asks that question.

“I went to a show last night, and someone spilt beer all over me. Josh saw, and since we were like a block away from his place, we went back, and he lent me some clothes. Guess he wasn’t paying attention to which items,” Tyler explains. He’s lying, of course, but his friends probably aren’t as accepting as Josh’s.

Josh follows Tyler to the gym locker room. “Sorry, I didn’t realise it was your favourite. I was kinda in a rush,” the younger boy says, looking slightly guilty.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t want to never get it back, you know?” Josh replies. Being on the basketball team, Tyler has his own gym locker, and Josh watches as the younger teen pulls a clean shirt out of it.

He keeps watching as Tyler takes off the shirt he’s wearing to change.

Tyler looks gorgeous, even in a sweaty locker room, and Josh wonders how he got so lucky - but then he remembers that he isn’t lucky at all, because it was a one-time thing, right? He was just in the right place (and band) at the right time.

“You alright there, man?” Josh looks back up to see Tyler smirking. He blushes, realising he’d been staring at the other guy’s abs.

“Y-yeah. You, um, you just look really, um, hot,” Josh stutters. Tyler’s smirk gets wider, and Josh internally facepalms when he realises what he just said. No wonder people tell him he’s socially awkward.

Tyler’s eyes flick towards the door, and then back to Josh’s face, and suddenly they’re kissing. In the gym locker room. Josh considers pulling away just in case someone walks in, but then Tyler pushes him back against a locker and all other thoughts go out the window.

A bell rings, signalling the end of the lunch period, and the two jump apart. Neither of them wants to know what’ll happen if the whole school finds out about whatever this is.

“Hey, give me your phone,” Tyler asks, and Josh pulls it from his back pocket and unlocks it. He watches as Tyler enters his number and sends himself a text. The two quickly leave the room as sophomores begin to walk in, Tyler now wearing his own shirt, and they head in different directions to their next classes.

\---

Brendon is in Josh’s last lesson of the day, and he comes over to Josh’s desk before the class starts. “Hey, did you get it back?”

Josh smiles. “Yeah, I did. Got his number as well.”

Brendon grins as the teacher arrives, heading to his seat at the back. “Go get him, tiger!”

Josh laughs, and he can see Brendon grinning every time he turns to look at the taller guy. He doesn’t focus on anything in that lesson, just like he hadn’t focused on anything since lunch. Just like he hadn’t since he’d finally received a text from the boy he’d had a crush on for years.

  
_tyjo: don’t be a stranger, joshua x_


End file.
